


Prompts

by auspizien



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 01:05:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11498547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auspizien/pseuds/auspizien
Summary: A collection of ZoSan drabbles based off of prompts received on Tumblr.





	1. Space Signals

Prompt: "I'm glad that whatever higher power there is allowed us to meet." - anon

* * *

Sanji fumbled with the latch on his helmet with trembling fingers, desperately repeating any and all mantras from his training to try and steady himself for the situation. Fingers slipping for the third time, he let them hover over the latch as he took a shuddering breath while berating himself; this was not the time to panic.

 

Flexing his fingers, he properly adjusted the latch until the helmet of his suit attached properly, and he was then able to begin pulling on his gloves. A sharp ding signal the chamber had finished stabilizing, and he flipped the large latch to open the bay doors. Entering and shutting the door behind himself, he could barely hear the hiss of the chamber stabilizing once more as he kicked off the wall and floated over to the doors that lead outside the spacecraft.

 

Zoro was where he had reported being over his damaged comm-set, floating nearly unconscious just beyond the doors with a hand on the handle the only thing keeping him from floating away. Coming to a stop in front of the bay door windows Sanji waved erratically to try and get his attention, hand coming up to activate his comm-link but only being met with static from Zoro.

 

Eventually the man seemed to notice Sanji and raised his head, giving a weak smile as the crack in his helmet and the loss of oxygen were clearly beginning to bear down on him. Sanji tried to give a reassuring smile as he kicked over to the panel beside the door to try and open the doors; ignoring the sick feeling in the pit of his stomach.

 

The spacecraft had suffered extreme damage from an unexpected collision with some debris; Zoro had gotten hit, the bay on the east wing was gone entirely, and the doors on the south bay had been badly damaged. Sanji had originally attempted to open them from the comm-deck but it had seemed he would have to open them manually. The sick feeling in his stomach became full nausea as he began to realize that the manual latch system was damaged as well and nothing he was doing was opening the doors.

 

Hands beginning their trembling once more, it became near impossible now to do anything dexterous thanks to the large gloves covering his fingers. Panic was beginning to cause the blood to rush in his ears and he just barely discerned a faint tapping. Glancing sharply to his left he noted Zoro gently hitting the window with a weak hand and a exhausted expression.

 

Pushing himself back over to the the window Sanji stared earnestly out at the other man as he wished desperately that the comm wasn't broken. He stared mouthing an apology before letting his head drop in self beration, racking his brain for anything he could possibly do to save the man.

 

When he raised his head once more Zoro was giving a resigned smile, before beginning signing out a sentence. It had been mandatory training in case any of their comm-sets broke when they were outside the ship, but Sanji had hoped it would never come in handy; least of all in a situation like this.

 

'It's okay; don't worry.'

 

Sanji scowled, signing back at the man aggressively; hoping his erratic gestures properly conveyed how much he wanted to yell at the other man - like he used to - 'How the hell can I not?!'

 

'Nothing left you can do.' Zoro signed back weakly, eyes beginning to droop heavily and oxygen deprivation was starting to set in.

 

'Like hell there isn't.' Sanji signed quickly, still trying to think of anything he could do. He could go out the east bay, but then the whole spacecraft would be compromised, but he could at least get Zoro some air.

 

'There's no time left; either you'll jeopardize yourself, or I'll run out of oxygen before you fix the doors.' Zoro signed earnestly, and even without tone Sanji could tell Zoro was not up for Sanji to argue with him.

 

"I..." Sanji muttered aloud hopelessly, tears beginning to burn at his eyes. Slamming his hands against the bay window in frustration.

 

The faintest traces of a humoured grin graced Zoro's lips as he raised his hands one last time to sign lazily, 'I'm glad whatever higher power there is allowed us to meet.'

 

Whole body trembling, Sanji choked down a sob and managed through a tear stained grin, "Me too."

 

Despite being unable to hear the words, Zoro seemed to understand them regardless as a small smile crooked the corner of his mouth. Eyes closing happily, as a final shallow breath lifted his frame in his suit before going completely lax, the grip he had on the space craft loosening as he slowly began to drift away.

 

Shutting his eyes against the suit silhouetted by the sun in the distance, Sanji dropped his head and muttered a final time quietly to himself in the dark, lonely emptiness of space, "Me too."

 

* * *

 


	2. Horns and Hatred

Prompt: ZoSan + Dragons - inumakochi1

* * *

Sanji hated that bloody dragon - it didn't matter that the creature was kind and thoughtful in his own brutish way - that beast didn't know jack shit what was 'for Sanji's own good'. Locking the doors to the tower with his odd magical abilities whenever a knight came, Sanji would find himself sitting alone in his tower listening to the sounds of his captor battling his potential saviour.

 

The ruckus taking place below in the ruined castle courtyard stopped abruptly and a moment later the familiar fluttering of wings resounded from the balcony announcing the return of his unfortunate owner. Sanji stalked across the small tower room that he called home and to the balcony just in time to see Zoro shedding his scaly hide as the imbued magic of the creature morphed him into a visage of a man; green hair remaining erratically as a testament to the dragon's emerald scales.

 

Seething with a mixture of gratitude and annoyance at the ethereal creature, Sanji strode forward and kicked the being sharply in the shin as he growled, "Don't expect a warm welcome just because you killed another fucking person!"

 

However, the usual snarky, bitten reply was absent from the creature as instead he fumbled with a pained groan as sparks and smoke wheezed from between pain grimaced lips. Anger deflating immediately Sanji darted forward to catch the oddly acting creature, when he had managed to brace the dragon he noted the large amount of blood dripping from the beast's side and couldn't contain his gasp of shock, "What the hell happened?!"

 

"Bit tougher than the others." Zoro grunted out sharply as Sanji guided the wounded creature to the bed, setting him down carefully and letting his hands hover over the wound worriedly as he wondered what he could possibly do to help. Noting Sanji's gaze the creature continued with a growl, "I'll be fine; just need sleep."

 

Startled at the words and the realization that he had been concerned for the creature, Sanji recoiled with a hiss of disgust, "Like I'd be worried about you!"

 

Zoro only snorted softly, wisps of smoke curling from his nostrils ominously as he pointed out through a toothy grin slight deformed by the pain he was in, "Then why are you still here?"

 

"Cuz the doors are locked you fucking shitty dragon!" Sanji spat venomously, but unable to drag his eyes away from the wound that the creature had gotten on Sanji's behalf.

 

Another snort of derision left the dragon, sparks crackling in the air this time as the dragon scooped the blond up in a protective hold, he nuzzled his face into Sanji's shoulder before letting out a shuddering sigh that nearly burned the blond as the dragon had a bad habit of forgetting how scorching his breath actually was.

 

Sanji reluctantly let himself melt into the hold that had become oddly reassuring over the years; the warmth that went to his bones, the rumbling sighs that were grunted into his ear, and that strong hold that seemed to promise no harm to ever come to him. It was a bittersweet thing.

 

Zoro's arms tighten slightly - seemingly almost afraid - before murmuring quietly into Sanji's hair with trepidation, "I haven't locked the doors in a long time..."

 


	3. Shipped

Prompt: Zoro answering questions about him and Sanji on tumblr! - anon (not quite the prompt, but it sparked the idea)

* * *

Zoro couldn't stop himself from being curious. Between the sly glances of his fellow co-workers, barely concealed chuckles from friends, and the blatant smugness from his agent Nami; it had become a source or irritation and confusion to him.

 

Ever since he was at a panel in SDCC and a fan had shouted out something about a ZoSan from the back of the room, followed by a cacophonous chorus of the crowd cheering in excitement he had wanted to know what exactly the inside joke was. Not to mention the fact that the rest of his fellow co-stars had seemed to know about what the crowd was yelling about. The only other one on the panel that seemed otherwise affronted by the term was Sanji, whom had placed a hand across his face to attempt to hide a grimace while his cheeks had become bright red.

 

Needless to say, Zoro was curious about the whole thing and was intent to find out what the whole inside joke was about. Nami had casually suggested checking a blogging site called tumblr, and though usually he would be wary of her helpful suggestions, had decided to check anyway.

 

Typing 'ZoSan' into the search bar he waited for a moment for the page to load before nearly choking on his own tongue at the myriad of images that assaulted him. Everything from art work and writing, to gif sets from his television show and altered photographs. All of them depicting him and his co-star Sanji in some of the most compromising positions ever.

 

Hand numb on the mouse he continued to scan image after image as it became apparent that the entirety of the internet believed - or wanted - him to be in a relationship with his friend and co-star Sanji Black. As he continued to scroll he began finding pics and videos of the incident at SDCC, one prominent reblogged post had a pic of Zoro's confused face, and Sanji beside him with his face hidden in his hand.

 

Suddenly, Zoro wondered if Sanji had seen all of this stuff about them online, and what the blond thought about it all...?

 


	4. Shipped (Part 2)

It had been a week since Zoro had first found out about himself on the internet and his supposed fantasy relationship with co-star Sanji, and he had yet to confront the other man about it. Or do anything about it for that matter.

 

Mostly he had just continued to browse over this completely unknown part of the web to him. It was a phenomenon known as 'shipping'; where people 'shipped' two people in a relationship. It appeared that not only did a majority of the viewers of their show 'ship' his character with Sanji's, but shipped them in real life as well.

 

Another jargon of the interweb speech was the combination of the two names of the people being shipped. Thus the weird name given for his and Sanji's characters, as well as the term 'ZoSan' that had been shouted out at SDCC, was completely explained.

 

However, Zoro wasn't nearly as appalled by the whole thing as he had thought he would be(or how much Sanji seemed embarrassed by it at the con). In fact it was somewhat entertaining to see what people could deduce from simply a photo or harmless interaction in public.

 

Also, in a weird sense it was oddly flattering; that so many people out there were obsessing over him, his relationships, and his over all happiness. Though it did drag into light the apparent observation that he had a 'thing' for Sanji. And with such unwavering belief that he was in love with the man it made him idly question; was he?

 

One detailed essay of observation was made on a photo of a recent convention he had attended. It had been an interactive panel where they had all gotten a microphone and free run of the stage. Sanji had been making jibes and snide comments the whole time until Zoro had ultimately put the annoying blond in a headlock which had ended up in a round of applause. Suddenly the crowds enthusiastic reaction made a lot more sense.

 

To him it had seemed harmless - it was just how he and Sanji acted towards one another - there was no deep seated emotion behind it. Though this person's deductions from the photo stated otherwise. It appeared to them that Zoro was happy to use any excuse he could get to get his hands on the fiery blond, even if it was by aggressive means.

 

Which kind of made him wonder; were these people delusional, or was he just oblivious?

 


	5. Shipped (Part 3)

The show was a post-apocalyptic sci-fi horror drama that had recently taken the American public by storm. Only three seasons in and it was already one of the top rated shows on most networks and had a steadily - and obnoxiously - growing fanbase that was to be revered.

Zoro in no way took his position for granted and cherished the luck that had landed him in the role as one of the lead characters. Though getting up an hour before some of the other cast members to get into role was a little tedious at times. However, he counted himself lucky that due to his character he didn’t have to spend much time in the make up trailer.

Full body burgundy and black lycra suit was the first thing he had to don - a suit that had gotten him easily popular with the fan girls after a scene where he wore nothing else but the clinging fabric - on top of it was padded thigh chaps, shoulder guards, and enough holsters and utility belts to make the military look underdressed. Completing the entire ensemble was a long, foot length dark green leather coat that clung to him protectively, as well as his black combat boots and gloves.

It was one of the most complicated costumes he’d worn in his acting career, and sunny days on set had him prone to overheating; but he always felt like a badass while in all his gear.

Zoro’s character was a fairly antagonistic, mercenary on the outside, though with deep morals, and an internal struggle on the inside which lead to some fairly interesting character development opportunities. After the inevitable end of human civilization several centuries ago, the remaining amount of the human race dwelt in space; though many were left behind on Earth.

The first season had entailed several developing plots with a larger underlying one that tied into future seasons, and had started off with him indebting his life to a young boy - played by Luffy D. Monkey - that had saved his life after a series of unfortunate events. It only became more complicated from there.

Several other essential characters made up the main cast; which included Sanji Black’s character; a distrustful, fiery tempered mutant that was created due to the remaining radiation on Earth, whom was found near the end of the first season nearly starved to death in a black trade market.

Now, standing on set in his uniform, fake gun in hand as he mentally prepared himself for the next take he couldn’t help his mind from wandering to envision some of the pictures and articles he had seen from online depicting him and his co-stars. Suddenly, he saw most of them in a different light; whether it be due to deep character analysis’ or inappropriate drawings. Everything seemed different and surreal now… Eyes finding Sanji unconsciously, he slyly eyed up the man whom was speaking with their director Rayleigh about the next scene. 

In his mutated make up the blond still looked ridiculously good looking; face only partially scarred due to his body’s mutated state, but hidden behind his bangs as deadly fangs protruded from his canines that impaired the man slightly when he talked. Body relatively normal aside from the clawed, gnarled left arm that resembled something fairly demonic with it’s black shiny flesh. Other bits of the blond’s body were marred and deformed in the same fashion. 

This was the standard appearance of Sanji’s character, though it transformed into something much more beastly varying on the temper of the character. Much like the Hulk in a sense, the radiation chemicals within his body would become active if the man’s body temperature rose; whether due to anger, embarrassment, or even arousal - which had lead to a pretty entertaining scene in the second season between him and an alien woman.

A blush immediately lit up Zoro’s cheeks and he fumbled his fake gun as he suddenly remembered a rather well photoshoped picture of his character having replaced the alien in the intimate scene with Sanji. The scene had depicted the half transformed mutant in bed, trying desperately to keep his body from transforming fully as the alien woman had been on top riding him - edited heavily of course for the younger audience. However, someone had managed to edit it creatively enough - managing to get a picture from one of Zoro’s own make out scenes in the show - to make it appear as though Zoro had been leaning over Sanji’s character making him grit his fangs in pleasure…

Immediately picking up his gun and trying to appear unrattled as he attempted to shake the odd mental image from his mind, he desperately tried to ignore the fact that Sanji had noticed his small moment of ungracefulness.


	6. Shipped (Part 4)

Zoro had cursed his uniform several times - mostly when he had to dig through layers of Lycra, spandex and holsters just so he could take a piss - but this was officially the worst situation he had ever found himself. Back pushed up against the side of his trailer, hidden from the view of fellow cast members wandering around set, with a hot and eager Sanji trying to dig through the unreasonable amount of layers of Zoro’s uniform.

Gloves long since discarded, Zoro was grateful for the simplicity of Sanji’s character’s wardrobe choices as he hiked the fabric away from his waist band to drag eager hands up toned sides. Palms caressing the tight ‘V’ of obliques that Zoro wanted to dig his nails into as he fucked his co-star, thumbs flicking up further to drum across the moulded muscles along the man’s ribs. Growling into the bruising kiss he wanted to tear the shirt completely open so he could get at the rest of the blond’s defined torso.

Of course ripping the uniforms was a big no-no so Zoro settled for shoving the shirt up as high as it could go while groping the man shamelessly as Sanji reciprocated the frustration. Hand managing to get under the armour and holsters, but still blocked from Zoro’s body by the spandex suit. Huffing dramatically in his irritation Sanji settled for running his hands viciously over the fabric while grabbing as much as he could at Zoro. 

 "Fucking suit.“ Sanji grumbled as his hands managed to worm their way to Zoro’s abs and scratch uselessly at them through the Lycra. 

 Zoro only chuckled, knowing full well the blond may be frustrated, but Zoro was more so. Lowering his hands to the actor’s perfectly sculpted rear, he hefted the man up and spun them around, pinning the blond to the wall as he continued the sloppy kiss. Sanji reacted eagerly, legs locking around Zoro’s hips and arms around his neck while Zoro fiddled with the zipper on Sanji’s pants. 

 It wasn’t long before he had that perfect throbbing dick in his hand and began coaxing desperately held back sounds out of him. Small grunts and tiny mewls spilling over grimaced lips as he arched into Zoro’s grip wantonly. Glad for the wall supporting part of Sanji’s weight, he let go of the man to wrestle to get his own cock free from the painful confines of his suit. Already leaking in arousal he sighed in relief when he managed to get the zipper down enough to free the throbbing organ. 

 Shifting until their dicks were aligned Zoro returned his grip to Sanji’s thighs, thrusting up to grind into Sanji, enjoying the sickly slide of his dick along the underside of Sanji’s. Precum making everything wet and sloppy as Sanji wrapped a hand around both of them, causing them to groan in appreciative unison. 

 "Fuck-” Zoro hissed painfully as Sanji’s grip tightened and had his hips jerking upwards messily. 

 "We could be.“ Sanji bit back in annoyance, "If you would just hurry the fuck up and prep me; we only have 20 minutes left until next scene." 

 "Quit your bitching.” Zoro growled, a little breathless and the usual bite from his tone not nearly as threatening, dropping the blond abruptly and spinning him around. Pinning the sassy man up against the trailer face first as he pulled the man’s pants down around his thighs and retrieved the lube he kept stashed in one of the many pockets on his self. 

 "Call me a bitch one more time and I swear to fuck I’ll rip your dick off and feed it to my dog.“ Sanji seethed, clearly enjoying Zoro’s rough handling but also indignant enough that he seemed to be debating shoving off the wall and kicking the shit out of Zoro. 

Zoro loved it. 

 Grinning, he slipped prepped fingers into the blond with little to no warning, smirking victoriously as Sanji jumped at the intrusion and smacked his hips into the cold metal of the trailer side. Ignoring Sanji’s messy cursing Zoro leaned in and pressed himself bodily to the blond’s back, fingers still working deep into the blond’s hole. 

 "Empty threats.” Zoro grunted, punctuating his remark with a rather harsh thrust from his hand. 

 "Get your hand out of my ass and I’ll show you how empty they aaaAAH!“ Sanji’s heated aggression was cut off as Zoro shoved a third finger deep into him while pinning him bodily to the wall with his hips. After a few moments of recovery breaths Sanji continued snidely, much more breathless than before, "Is that a gun in your pocket or is that your di– no wait it must be a gun cause your dick is not that big." 

 Zoro rolled his eyes at Sanji’s childish taunting, removing his fingers suddenly as he grunted, "Wanna talk threats? I’ll gladly shove my gun up your ass instead and leave for the set now." 

 Sanji stilled, if only for a moment as he seemed to be debating whether or not Zoro might follow through, before sniffing haughtily, "Do it." 

 Zoro only snorted, completely over their odd aggressive foreplay as he guided his dick to Sanji’s prepped and lube slick hole, deciding on not giving a warning before sliding in; bottoming out in a single, glorious thrust. Sanji cried out in shock and Zoro ducked his head to the man’s shoulder to keep himself ground at the sudden hot, tightness that was engulfing him; all level headed thought suddenly leaving him in his need to move. 

 Pulling back slowly, he tried to take in a steadying breath before thrusting forward sharply, loving the gurgled reply he coaxed from the blond. Setting up a harsh rhythm, Zoro leaned back; hands gripping Sanji’s hips as he viciously fucked the man into the wall. Balls slapping loudly against Sanji’s exposed ass as he became determined to have Sanji limping when they returned to the set. Lycra suit was restricting his chest making his breathing difficult as he gasped as Sanji clenched around him, green cloak swinging hypnotically to match the up swing of his hips. Steadily losing rhythm as it became more erratic and Sanji’s cries got less and less muffled, hands splayed on the metal wall as he pushed himself back onto Zoro’s cock greedily. 

 Everything was becoming overwhelming and Zoro was becoming desperate in his need to cum, growling with each thrust as he could feel his orgasm pooling hotly in his gut, so close–

Zoro slammed his laptop shut with finality, a molten hot blush lighting up his cheeks as he still tried to comprehend what he had just read. His curiosity for his and Sanji’s fake online life was getting a little out of hand…


End file.
